


Philia

by demonessryu



Series: Greek Types of Love [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Banter, Cold Weather, Correspondence, Holidays, M/M, Pre-Slash, Winter, Write What You Know they said, holiday fic written by someone who doesn't celebrate the holiday, none of you is ready for what I know, winter fic written by someone who hasn't really experienced winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessryu/pseuds/demonessryu
Summary: Winter didn't agree with Roger. Fortunately, Brian was there to keep him from freezing to death, whether he liked it or not.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Greek Types of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012734
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	Philia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on July because inspiration knows no calendar. Inspired by what Roger said about often being cold and thus preferring warmer weather. Also by a picture of present day Brian (with Anita, I think?) where he wore what to me is the most confusing combination of winter clothes ever that I describe below. I live in the tropics and it’s been a while since I saw snow. I demand artistic liberties.
> 
> Philia: Virtuous love, loyalty and friendship

“You’re ridiculous.”

Brian thought back on everything he had done in the past week and upon finding nothing that might reasonably offend Roger, sighed in resignation. “What now?”

Roger glared at him from under the scarf he had pulled up to cover half his face. His voice came out muffled when he spoke. “What the hell are you wearing?”

Brian looked down at himself in confusion. “Coat, shirt, trousers and scarf?”

Roger huffed and pulled his thick jacket around himself. Brian could just make out a hint of bright sweater underneath, possibly hiding more layers of clothes. “Why the hell don’t you button your shirt all the way up? Are you cold or not?” he snapped.

“Ah,” Brian said, finally comprehending what had caused Roger’s foul mood this time. “It’s not that cold.”

Roger grumbled in disagreement, his scarf muffling whatever obscenity and/or threat he was saying. Certain that Roger’s annoyance was no longer directed at him (or that at least he was too cold to do anything about said annoyance,) Brian stood beside him and waited for Freddie and John to join them. Briefly, he regretted agreeing on a pub night in December even if the four of them had been excited at the prospect of warming themselves up with alcohol. The air _had_ gotten quite chilly at this time of the year, though not cold enough to warrant the full winter gears Roger was now sporting.

That said, unlike his personality – sunny when in a happy mood, fiery when not - Roger always ran a little cold. When most people were comfortable with sweater or jacket, he’d be wearing several layers of thick clothes (the origin of which, Brian had learnt not to ask.) Brian was continuously surprised when Roger demanded to meet up in winter since he particularly suffered during the season. But, then again, as indicated by the instrument he chose, Roger got restless easily and regularly looked for excitement to further spice up his already exciting life. Brian didn’t quite understand Roger’s constant search for pleasures and fun, but he enjoyed watching it and hearing Roger brag about it when Brian refused to join him. After all, they were friends not because they had similar personalities. They were friends because they were almost the complete opposite of each other. Smiling to himself, Brian moved closer to Roger so that he could share some of his body heat and barricade Roger from cold winds. He got himself a glare for his troubles, but Roger didn’t try to get him to move, which counted as a victory in their nonverbal argument in Brian’s book.

Fortunately for Roger, Freddie and John appeared not long after. From the knowing smile John gave Roger, their unusually punctual arrival wasn’t a lucky coincidence but more of a result of relentless nagging and well-aimed sarcasm. Not wanting to be in the cold longer than necessary, Roger immediately led them to the pub. It was only a few minutes away on foot, but seemed an ordeal to Roger, who pulled his jacket even closer around himself as he walked. Always a caring and watchful friend, Freddie pulled him close with an arm over his shoulders. Roger leaned close to him to share body heat, although not before futilely trying to wrestle his way out of Freddie’s deceptively gentle half-hug. Brian and John chuckled at the sight, earning themselves a weak glare from the walking winter gear collection in front of them.

Once inside the pub, Roger sighed in relief, took off as many layers of clothes as he dared, and went to the bar to get himself warmed up. His friends followed at a more sedate place and kept their amusement to themselves. Roger’s mood was tipping to the point where Brian usually had to rescue himself from the room. They didn’t want to start a fight when this could be the last time they could get together before the weather and the holiday season kept them from meeting. Just because their egos needed space from each other didn’t mean that they liked being apart for too long. Brian already planned to send his friends letters and cards to make up for the time spent apart, and he knew Freddie was saving up to buy little gifts for all his friends (and he had plenty!). John was more introverted and his few letters reflected this, but Brian had come to look forward to the little (occasionally naughty) quips he would include in them. Roger was never a letter writing man, which Brian found unfortunate because Roger had the most exciting life out of the four of them. Nevertheless, when he was struck by the mood to write one, Brian was sure to keep it among his collection of Roger’s brief letters and hand drawn cards.

Time always seemed to fly when they were together. Between (not entirely sensibly optimistic) planning of Queen’s activities in the next year and stories of their latest and future shenanigans, hours passed seemingly at a blink of the eye. By the time they were ready to leave the pub, they had been sufficiently warmed by alcohol and good company. Freddie led their march to the door, followed closely by Roger, then Brian and finally John. Although initially a little tipsy, Roger sobered up very quickly at the first gust of cold wind. He cursed and did his level best to burrow into his multi-layered outfit. Once again, Freddie kept him close and warm with a strong arm around his shoulders. Freddie only let go once they had to part ways. Promises and reminders were made before they waved to each other and turned to different directions – Freddie and John going one way while Brian and Roger another.

When they walked to the pub, the temperature had been tolerably crisp, but now it was properly cold. The light exercise of walking to the bus stop did nothing to make Brian feel warmer. Shivering, he buttoned his shirt all the way up, earning him a triumphant look from under the pile of clothes that hid his best friend. Usually, Roger wouldn’t miss any opportunity to make fun of and argue with Brian, but this time he was quiet. Brian noticed him digging his hands deep into his pocket and burrowing his reddening nose into the high collar of his jacket. Brian frowned. It had been amusing to see Roger struggling at a temperature that only mildly inconvenienced others, but now he looked positively miserable to be outdoors – their very recent attempt to drain the bar notwithstanding.

“Where’s your scarf?” Brian asked, noticing the absence of the article of clothing Roger had had around his neck earlier.

“Couldn’t find it.” Roger’s reply was barely audible and distinctly lacking in the fire his voice usually had. “Probably dropped it somewhere at the pub or someone nicked it.”

Roger’s subdued tone quickly alarmed Brian. Even at his most pensive and thoughtful, there were always strong emotions behind Roger’s words and actions. He tried to dismiss Brian’s concern, but his quietness told Brian that he should be even more concerned than he already was. Brian grabbed Roger’s arm to stop him. Roger’s eyes widened when Brian put his scarf around Roger’s neck. Knowing the surprised silence wouldn’t last long and would soon be replaced by prideful protests, Brian quickly made sure that the scarf covered Roger’s reddening nose and ears, then shoved the remaining part down Roger’s jacket. Brian shivered when chill crawled up his now exposed neck. It really was getting quite cold and if even Brian was uncomfortable, then Roger must be feeling worse.

“Brian,” Roger began, frowning. One of these days, he really should learn to put aside his pride a little, especially if it might help him avoid freezing to death. It had taken Brian tremendous amount of luck to find him – his best drummer and best friend. Brian would hate to lose him just because he refused to admit he needed to borrow Brian’s scarf.

“Wear it. I’m warm enough,” Brian said, shaking his head. Then, remembering that Roger might not take well to what he perceived as charity, he added, “give it back to me next time.”

Roger still looked displeased, but a rather strong wind kept him from arguing. Brian watched in satisfaction as Roger buried his face in the scarf. They continued walking to the bus stop and waited there in relative silence. This time, Roger didn’t glare when Brian shielded him from the wind until his bus arrived a few minutes later. They bid each other good night, then Brian watched the bus drove away with his poor friend in it. Relieved that Roger was out of the cold and on his way home, Brian relaxed, humming quietly to himself as he waited for his own bus. The lack of company made the chill more pronounced. But, whenever Brian shivered, he remembered why he was cold and _who_ was no longer cold. He smiled and braced himself against the low temperature until his bus arrived to take him to his warm(er) flat.

Their families kept them busy for the rest of the year. To make up for not being able to meet them, Brian sent letters to his friends. He got some replies from them in their distinct styles. Freddie teased about a gift Brian would absolutely love (Brian was sure he would. Freddie always knew the right things to give people) and John wrote something dour about cold and blue and balls (he hinted that his girlfriend was with him, though, so the last two parts together might be not entirely true). Roger didn’t send anything back, but Brian hadn’t expected anything, so he wasn’t entirely disappointed. He regularly sent Roger various song ideas he had while they couldn’t meet, though, knowing from experience that if Roger was bored and annoyed enough, Brian would get at least a short letter in reply.

That reply arrived when Brian was busy preparing holiday festivities. He had spent days helping his parents make their home more appropriate for the time of the year. Nevertheless, when he saw the white envelope with the familiar scrawl on the front spelling out his name, he broke into a wide grin and stole away to his room to read it in privacy. The handmade card inside was expected, but the art on it was a pleasant surprise. A yellow-haired man smiled widely to him. A familiar-looking scarf kept him warm while he played in pale blue snow. Beside him, there was a snowman that was ordinary in every way except for the out-of-place black curls on its head. Little speech bubbles above the yellow-haired man informed Brian that he was thinking about music, wine, and presents, although Brian could see that the classic red gift box was initially a car. There was no message, but there needn’t be. Brian laughed and studied the card again and again with a big grin on his face. Once satisfied that he had committed every detail to memory, he carefully put it back in its envelope and stored it with photos, letters, cards, and other paraphernalia he had received from Roger. Then, he picked up a sheet of paper and a pen, and wrote Roger a lengthy reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing pre-slash requires more self-control than I thought. So, back to slash we go next time. (If you wonder what Brian wrote in his letter, it was something along the lines of “Don’t sell my scarf to buy a new car!” and a very thorough and glowing review of Roger’s artistic endeavor.)
> 
> Stay safe during the holidays. I can be found on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
